fan girl antics a blooming romance
by Ashfirestorm
Summary: Kurama gets trapped in a closet by fan girls and botan comes with an idea that makes Koenma jealous enough to challenge Kurama to a death match.


Disclaimer doesn't own yu yu hakusho.

"Yo pacifier breath, where is Kurama!" screamed Yusuke. "Kurama is in a fix right now." "What did he get himself into this time?" "Look for yourself." Koenma turns on the big screen. "Why is Kurama in a closet,did he lock himself in there?" "No Kuwabara allow me to turn up the sound." Koenma turned up the sound and everyone heard girls screaming Suuichi. "Who is Suuichi?" "You baka, Suuichi is Kurama's human name." "Oh I remember now Hiei!" "How many girls are outside the closet?"

"Well Yusuke you can do a head check." Koenma pushed a button to show the image outside the closet. "GOD!, there is at least a thousand girls outside." "Yusuke you're exaggerating there is only 735 girls." "That is only 500 away." "Yusuke 265 away." "Koenma sir." "Yes Botan?" "Should we go help Kurama?" "You guys don't need him for the mission you guys can go ahead, Botan you go to that school and help him out of the closet." "Yes sir." Botan flew out of the room on her oar.

At the school

"Please, I beg of you leave me be." Pleaded Kurama .The fan girls just stayed outside the door. Kurama knew that they wouldn't leave so he decided to start thinking about the mission. The fan girls were keeping him from his mission. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cheerful voice. "Move out of the way" Screamed the voice. Kurama's face lit up he knew that voice it was Botan. "Botan is that you?" Kurama asked. "Yes Kurama I am outside the door."

The door was pulled open quickly. Kurama pulled Botan inside and pushed the door with his weight again. "Hello Botan, may I ask what do I owe this pleasure?" "Kurama I just wanted to tell you that the mission will be carried on without you .The demon was a low class anyway. They said they would take care of it while you and I deal with the girls." "You said you and I does that mean you are going to deal with the fan girls?" "Yes, I guess with your help." "Do you have an idea of how to get away from them?" "Yes but it may not work." "What is your idea?" "The fan girls hang around you because they want to be your girlfriend right?"Kurama nodded. "What if you had a girlfriend, then would they leave you alone?" "I'm not really sure; I've never really had a girlfriend." "My idea is a fake girlfriend, you pretend that I'm your girlfriend around them and they will leave you alone." "Okay, so you are my girlfriend in front of them." Kurama pulled the door open and put an arm around Botan's waist. Both Botan and Kurama blushed a deep shade of red

Koenma Ogre how come the audio isn't working, I see things happening but I can't hear anything." "Sir you have to turn on the speakers." "Ogre I knew that I was only testing you." Koenma said pouting. "Sir Do you see that?" Koenma stopped pouting and looked at the screen. "Kurama has him arm around Botan!" screeched Koenma. "Sir are they a couple?" "I don't know ogre.

At school

Kurama walked out of the closet with an arm around Botan's waist. Botan was cuddling into his shoulder to make it seem more real. All the fan girls watched as Suuichi Minamino had his arm around a girl. A fan girl ran up to Kurama and asked if that were his girlfriend and he said yes. All the fan girls, Koenma, Oger, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had a look of shock glued to their faces.

Hiei wasn't surprised that the mission was over that quickly, but he was shocked the kitsune dated the deity while he was gone. Now Hiei was really in shock. Kurama walked out of the school with Botan on his arm. "Botan how would you like to stay for dinner?" "I'd love to." They arrived at his house at a few minutes, Kurama knocked. "Kurama, why do you knock at your own door?" "To alert my mother, the fan girl riots usually last until 4:30." The door was opened by Shiori's smiling face. "Hello Suuichi." "Hello Mother." "You are home early." "Yes mother my friend helped me out of the closet and the mob. Is it alright if she stays for dinner?" "Well Suuichi aren't you going to introduce me to the girl?" "Her name is Botan, she is the one who helped me." "Of course she can stay for dinner Suuichi." "Thank you for having me Mrs. Minamino." "You can just call me Shiori." Botan nodded. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour because I'm used to Suuichi coming at 4:30." "Botan we could go out to the park." He whispered in her ear. "I'd love to go" she whispered in his ear. "What is with all the whispering?" "We were just wondering if we could go to the park while you cook dinner." "Of course you can go Suuichi." "Thank you mother, we will be back in an hour," Kurama and Botan walked out the door

Koenma "How can they become a couple in like 5 minutes!" screeched/asked Yusuke

"Relax we don't know if they're a couple or not." "What do you mean Hiei, he just said that she was his girlfriend." "If you would think before you start screaming then you might have thought he just said that to get away from the fan girls." Kuwabara looked up at the screen. "Where are they going?" Koenma rewound the tape. "Listen." "Botan we could go to the park." "Well Kuwabara they are going to the park." "So they are going on a date?" asked Yusuke.

With Kurama

"Botan the park is about 10 minutes away." "Okay and can I ask you a question?" "You just did." She gave him a glare. "Okay what is your question?" "Who is following us?" Kurama turned his head to look over his shoulder. "That would be a fan girl." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into his shoulder. Kurama and Botan blushed by these gestures. Kurama heard the fan girl huff and storm away, but he didn't move. They walked to the rest of the park like this.

Koenma

Koenma was so upset. "I can't believe this I mean how could my Botan MY BOTAN date that sad excuse for a demon!" Hiei had a katana to Koenma's throat "Don't you ever call Kurama a sad excuse of a demon, you are a sad excuse for a prince but you don't see me saying anything about it."

"Yeah pacifier breath you can't talk about him like that, and since when is she your Botan you haven't asked her out or done anything besides yell at her." "Koenma you can't talk about Kurama like that because he is on the team you sponsor." "The ningen oaf has a point." Hiei removed the sword from his neck. "I'm putting a stop to this." said Koenma. "Koenma you can't stop the kitsune from dating the deity." "I'm sure going to try." Koenma disappeared.

With Kurama

"Here is the park." "It's beautiful, what is that fenced in area over there?" "That is where I grow my flowers. The park gave me permission to have a small garden over here." "Can we go visit it?" "Of course we can that is what I wanted to come to the park." They went over to the garden unknown they were being followed by fan girls. "Wow it's beautiful." "I made a part of the garden each part of the garden represents our group. The flower that represents me is the rose. The flower that represents Hiei's is the black dahlias. Yours are the peonies over there." "How did you know my favorite flower?" "I made the choice based on your personality and characteristics." "What characteristics of my personality did you use?" "Which do you think?" "Is one reason because they are bright?" Kurama nodded. "Is another because they bloom in my favorite seasons?" Kurama nodded. "You left out one crucial detail." Botan had a quizzical look on her face. "You forgot to add that peonies are very beautiful." Botan and Kurama blushed. Kurama started to move closer to Botan and she moved closer to him. He put an arm around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then started moving closer. Their lips were almost touching when a big puff of smoke appeared beside them.

"Get your hands off her." Demand Koenma. "Koenma why are you here?" asked Botan. Koenma got into a fighting stance directed at Kurama. Kurama moved his arm from around Botan and faced Koenma. "You wish to fight me?" "No fox boy I don't want to fight you I want to kill you."

Koenma's office

"Koenma is going to get killed he is no match for Kurama." "I know pacifier breath should have just stayed and finished his paperwork."

With Kurama

"Why do you want to harm Kurama?" "I know the reason, he is jealous." "Fox boy got it." Koenma lunged at Kurama. Kurama quickly dodged by stepping to the side. Kurama summoned a rose whip with no thorns and whipped it around Koenma tying him up. "I won Koenma now can we stop this?" "Not until I beat you." "Why do you do this knowing you can't win?" "I do this because I like you Botan." "Well getting beat by him is not going to make me like you." "That is why I'm trying to beat him." "Beating him will not make me like you either. You can't make me like you." "I understand. Kurama can you untie me?" The rose whip disappeared. "I'm sorry Kurama." Koenma disappeared. "Botan we should start heading home because Koenma wasted all of our time here." "Okay." Kurama wrapped his arm around Botan's waist and she leaned on his shoulder. The fan girls that were following them sighed and walked in the opposite direction. When they got to his door she was about to knock but he stopped her. "Botan may I ask you something?" "You just did." She said getting revenge for earlier. "What is your question?" "He walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Will you be my girlfriend?" She was a loss for words she just nodded. He then knocked on the door and let her in. "Suuichi dinner is ready." They entered the kitchen. "For dinner we are having donburi."(Japanese rice with a type of vegetable over it.) They were going to sit when Kurama pulled out Botan's chair. "Thank you K...Suuichi." "My pleasure." He said sitting down. They ate in silence. "Thank you for the meal Shiori." "You are welcome Botan." "Mother may I walk her home?" She nodded. Kurama and Botan walked all the way to the doors to Koenma's office. "Thank you Kurama for walking me here." She started walking towards him. She walked up to him and pressed her lips against his. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck.

Yusuke burst through the door. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Yusuke. Kurama and Botan broke the kiss to face Yusuke and saw a smirking Hiei, a very jealous Koenma, a confused Kuwabara, and a smiling Yusuke. "I wonder if Yukina and I will be like that one day." said Kuwabara. "You won't." said Hiei. "What makes you so sure?" "The fact that she is dating Touya."

Review if you want a sequel that includes kurama and botan romance an angry kuwabara and yukina and touya romance. the sequel will be under touya and yukina if there is one.


End file.
